Diary of Kaito Kid
by mochi1412
Summary: Kaito Kid's personal diary!  Rated T for: Mild swearing. Slightly OOC. WARNING: Extremely weird first chap..but the rest should be better.. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed they all belong to Gosho Aoyama. (*sniff sniff*)

* * *

Dairy of Kaitou Kid

Entry 1

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

And yes this is the famous diary of THE famous Kaitou kid! (Or sometimes known as Kaito Kuroba or Bakaito as my child hood FRIEND Baoko (Aoko) "kindly" dubbed me as…).

Anyways, recently I've decided I needed a new hobby so I decided I'll go stalk stalk…ahem…follow my one favourite detectives around…just out of curiosity mind you not cos I like him or something!

Moving on …well I realised I quite like, fine I'll admit it, stalking, MY Tantei-kun (ok maybe he belongs more to Ran-chan than to me, ~sigh~).

Anyway Tantei – kun was being particularly grouchy today…and believe it or not it's actually rather amusing to watch the "child" stomp around Mouri's apartment all day. Now before you ask why am I turning into a paedophile, you must understand that Tantei-kun, who was once known as Kudo Shinichi, had poked his nose into one case too many and believe it or not…was turned into a seven year old! And now he is currently living with his girlfriend (though he'll never admit it), Ran Mouri.

(Note: I did NOT just reveal his identity! Oh god I can just imagine the soccer ball imprints on my face...)

So technically I'm stalking someone my own age…which is not much better than being a paedophile now that I think of it… Ah well at least it is fun!

Kays I shall stop writing before I blot the page with tears…Tantei-kun had just been dragged up to have a shower with Ran-chan. How will he get out of this one I wonder?

* * *

So how is it? My first fan fiction XD…I know it's extremely dodgy -_-;; I did it under the influence of boredom…I kept the entry short in case I bored people to death…anyway please tell me if you want me to continue or not!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, would I write for if I did?

* * *

Entry 2

"Kaitou Kiddo…" says Kudo giving me one of his famous death glares, (Ah if only looks could kill XD…wait then I'll be dead…heh, I'll truly be a phantom thief then…) "why, might I ask, are you sitting on MY FRICKIN FUTON?(and holding some white book that looks suspiciously like a diary…*sweat drops*)"

"My, my Tantei-kun such colourful language you have there *grins* is there a problem with visiting my favourite detective? (Never you mind. Such nosy beings Tantei's can be…*sighs*)"

"Oh no, of course not Kaitou Kid – Sama, visiting me at 9o'clock on a school night is perfectly normal!" He says sarcastically giving the closed door a worrying glance.

"Oh I'm sorry, how inconsiderate of me, I should have realised LITTLE boys require lots of sleep."

Kudo starts inflating a soccer ball. (Back track! Back track! )

"No actually I just wanted to get your opinion on something…" I say adopting a serious look.

Kudo stops leg in mid air, detective mode suddenly switched on.

"About what?"He says warily, cerulean blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "I haven't got much time."

"Oh don't worry this will be short, you see I just wanted to ask about your shower with Ran-chan…" I watch in amusement as Kudo's face goes dangerously red, "You see I just needed those three very important measurements. Last time I asked her I was rudely interrupted…" I give him a pointed glare, "And I would really like those measurements because it could come into use when I want to impersonate her again. You know how I'm such a perfectionist."

I turned suddenly, dressed in Sherlock Holmes clothing, a pen and notebook in hand and waited patiently for my answer.

Kudo was shocked speechless. "Y-y-you WANT WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" He screamed.

" Oi, oi. I know my sleeping gas is strong but they're not everlasting you realise…"

" I don't care!#$%#$%^%#%#!W#$!" (Letting loose a whole lot of swear words that no average seven year old should now. Tut tut Tantei-kun. )

Anyways I had to lay down my pen and dodge a bunch of evil soccer balls that had somehow popped into existence. Using a bunch of complicated acrobatics I somehow managed to activate my hang glider and escape through a window with little more than a soccer imprint on my face.

"COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I DON'T BELIEVE IN MURDER YOU BLASTED THIEF!" Screams an infuriated Tantei from an open window.

I turned and laughed. I guess I never did actually get my three measurements. Sigh.

(Note to self: Never infuriate Kudo too much…that was way too close. Must learn how to play soccer for future encounters with Mini Tantei-kun XD)

* * *

Entry 3

Argh! Why did I choose to stalk Kudo on a school night? Oh geez that guy can seriously leave a rather painful impression on you! I didn't sleep a wink last night. Just breathing was painful. I swear he broke my nose…

Damn I can hear mum coming. Better hurry on the makeup. (And yes I do apply makeup for disguising purposes but that does NOT mean I am girly…I do it cos I need it to survive…quite literally sometimes.)

"Kaito! Get up or you'll eat the nice fish Aoko has brought for breakfast!"

"! GET THOSE F-F-F-FINNY THINGS AWAY FROM MEEEE! " I scream in an extremely high pitched Unmanly way, leaping up upon my bed in fright, makeup completely forgotten.

(*sigh* do I really need to explain why those f-f-f-finny things are a hazard to my health, why they are the most evil thing that ever walked or in their case swam their way across earth?)

"Kaito? FISHIE SENSEI IS HERE!" taunts an amazingly sweet voice that was somehow laced with evil intent. Aoko bashed the door down and stormed in holding that…evil thing…clutched tightly to her chest.

"A-A-Aoko! Baoko! How dare you enter my room without knocking?What if I was changing? You could've seen something you shouldn't!"

"Wh-what do you mean Bakaito! Why would I want to see you changing? And what happened to you face?" she says concerned dropping the…f thingy onto MY BED!

"WHOLLY DAD THAT'S SAFELY IN HEAVEN, GET THAT F***** OFF MY BED!" I yelp leaping to cling onto the ceiling fan.

"KAITO! How dare you use such language in front of Aoko! Behave yourself!" scolded another familiar female voice. Mum had appeared in the doorway.

"Get down from the ceiling now!"

"NOOOO!" I say desperately.

"Get down now or I'll resort to drastic measures."

"NOOOOOOOO WAY!" I repeat stubbornly, still clinging onto the fan for dear life.

"Well I'm sorry young man. This is what you get when you disobey your mother," says my mum with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Aoko kindly lend me your fish."

"Hai," answered Aoko meekly.

I watched in horror as my mum flung the fish towards me. The fish sailed in slow motion. I could see its blank white eyes that I hated so much mocking me as it flew through the air.

THWACK!

I fell. Black out.

(Note: this entry was written to prove just how cruel women and girls (especially mum and Aoko) can really be.)

* * *

ok now this is a really long chapter...well at least for me that is..

hope you guys find it ok

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DC

* * *

Entry 4

I am bored, very bored after lying in bed for hours after Ahoko and mum ditched me to heal my injuries "naturally". Taku! How dare they ditch me for school and shopping? I mean isn't it all THEIR fault I am stuck in bed? Shouldn't they nurse me like normal people?

*sighs* I had absolutely nothing to do and after a while of mindless juggling decided to call Hakuba just to annoy him. Apparently he rang to tell Ahoko he couldn't go to school either. Why he didn't ring me is a wonder…

So with nothing better to do, I pick up the phone and dial Hakuba's number. The sounds of ringing could soon be heard.

When it finally connected it was Hakuba's aged housekeeper who answers. "Hello? I mean Moshi Moshi?"

I grin. A sudden, very evil idea popped into my head. "Hello?" I say in English with Hakuba's voice.

There was a long silence at the other end.

"… Young master? Why are you ringing me? Can't you just yell if you want me to come? I mean I know your throat is sore but seriously?" she finally answered also in English.

I stifle a laugh. In the distance, I could hear the REAL Hakuba say "Baaya? Who are you talking to?"

Another long silence, heavy breathing soon filled my ears. "WHAT THE F**** IS GOING ON HERE? Who is this F****** impostor who dares to act as my precious young master?"

"Oh only you my darling," I laugh out in the housekeepers voice.

"…"

"What is going on?" I hear Hakuba say. A few rather heated English words were exchanged between Hakuba and the housekeeper before Hakuba finally picked up the phone.

By now I was laughing uncontrollably and rolling around my bed clutching my stomach. "Oh Hakuba-san," I choke out into the phone with Nakamori-keibu's voice "good evening, I will just like to inform you that your "Baaya" is to be placed under custody for damaging the innocent ears of one Kaito Kuroba with her rather unlady-like words."

"Ah that was Kuroba-kun Baaya," says Hakuba to his housekeeper ignoring me completely, "you don't have to worry about this insect. Yes. Ok. Yes. Ah Kuroba-kun my Baaya would just like to have another few words with you."

"Good evening to this no-good-teenager-who-seems-to-have-issues-with-respect-for-the-elderly. I would just like to inform you that if you ever try to impersonate me or other members of this house hold ever again, I can assure you that you will see fish everywhere you go. That I promise you."And with that terrifying note she ended the call.

The sound of the click on the other end was heard throughout the dead silent bedroom of one no-good-teenager-who-seems-to-have-issues-with-respect-for-the-elderly.

It would be the second time Kaito Kuroba had fainted today.

Entry 5

"Kaito?"

"Yes mum?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes mum."

"Really? Because a black storm cloud is hanging over you."

"I see."

"And you seem to be writing in a handmade Death Note book… so I'm worrying about your sanity."

"Thanks mum."

"Can we have salmon for breakfast tomorrow?"

"No mum."

There is a fog in front of my eyes. My hands move of their own accord. I answer my mum normally but I wasn't really registering what she was saying.

"Kaito… I've decided…we are having SALMON NOW!"

"Ok."

Wait a second there's something wrong.

"Fish. Salmon. Salmon. Fish… WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? NO WAY MUM NO WAY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?"

"Ooh that's an interesting reaction!" She snaps a picture of me with a camera that was produced out of no where.(Sometimes I swear she knows magic too...)

"Muuuumm," I whine, "no pictures please. I'm not exactly five you know?"

"So? To me you'll always be my ~Kai-chan~

I sigh shaking my head, "Women, I'll never understand them."

"What was that ~Kai-chan~?"

"Nothing mum."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was supposed to be chapter 3... the other was supposed to come at a later date…sigh I should never revise and write fan fics at the same time…fail much on my part…GOMEN NASAI guys…

Still, i reckon this is a better chap. I hope you guys think so too.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

* * *

Entry 6

" BAKAIITTOOOOOOO!"

I jerk slightly and continue walking, ignoring the she-demon.

"Wait up!"

I stop. "Would you stop yelling Ahoko?" I whisper. "I don't want people to think we know each other, let alone being friends."

She glared at me, then grinned like a Cheshire cat. I sweat dropped, this was not good. "What do you mean? I was only going to say hi and tell you that me and Hakuba are finally dating."

I choke. "You what?"

"W.E. A.R.E. D.A.T.I.N.G. K.A.I.T.O."

"You and Hakuba?" I say slowly as my poker face slid into place. A thousand thoughts raced through my head. Hakuba and Aoko? Why? I know Hakuba likes Aoko but I always thought she lik-wait what am I thinking! I don't like Aoko and she doesn't like me. I should be happy for them…but why am I feeling so, so jealous?

"Yes."

"Oh. Um congrats ."

"Thank you. Oh yes since we're dating I might not be able to come over to your house that often. I'm sure you understand. Cos I don't want everyone to think we're anything more than 'friends'."

"Sure, Aoko-kun." I say politely and walk without looking at her towards the school gates.

"I'm glad you understand, Kaito-kun." She replies as she falls into step beside me.

Entry 7

I walk silently into the classroom keeping my head down. Silence fell as I stepped over the threshold. A few people backed away from me in panic as I walked towards them. Usually I would have found this funny but today nothing would cheer me. Nothing.

I dump my bag unceremoniously on the desk and slump into the chair. I noticed Hakuba was staring at me again. I ignored him completely.

A few minutes later Sensei walked in. We all stood and bowed respectfully before resuming our seats. Class started as normal but everyone seemed tense as if they were waiting for something.

"Well," I thought darkly, "the mop chase won't start anytime soon since flipping Aoko's skirt will be a bad idea now that she's officially dating Hakuba."

I shot a venomous look at said boyfriend. He was still staring calculatingly at me. He smirked when he noticed me looking. I turned away blood boiling.

The day passed slowly. I remember Akako coming over and taunting me half heartily. But I know she was only trying to cheer me up. I remember congratulating Hakuba and crushing his hand, watching his face contort with relish. But most of all I remember Aoko's radiant face as she said good bye to me and walked out of the school hand in hand with Hakuba.

I walked home alone that afternoon.

Entry 8

I sat in my room for the rest of the day. Night fell and I was called down to dinner, I refused to go. I had no appetite. Soon I could hear the sounds of the dishes being washed and put away. The house was very silent.

"Kaito?"

"Mm?" I had expected her to come.

"May I come in?"

"Yea."

The door opened slowly. I refused to turn and look at her.

"Kaito…" The voice sighed, "come here."

"No."

"Don't be a baby and come talk to me."

"I refuse. I refuse to come. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Warm arms enveloped me. I gave in. "I just can't believe it," I sob quietly into the shoulder, "just can't believe it."

"I know. I didn't expect things to turn out like this either. I always expected..."

"Mum…" I cut her off.

"Yes?"

"I know this is like the first time I've cried since dad left us but do you seriously need to bring a whole box of tissue boxes and the wheely bin in here?"

"No, you're right I shouldn't take this too seriously but I just didn't want a repeat of last time you know?"

"Thanks mum. I mean it. Thanks for everything."

"It's alright ~Kai-chan~"

"Mum…."

"Ok ok. I get it no pictures. Sigh Yukiko-chan will be so disappointed."

"Eh? You've been given embarrassing pictures of ME, you're SO, to total STRANGERS?"

"Hey, Yukiko-chan is not a stranger! She is one of my oldest and best friends!"

"Wait, when you say "Yukiko" do you mean that famous actress?"

"Yes I do."

I stare. WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT BEFORE? It was so simple! How could I have over looked this detail? I SHOULD HAVE RUNG KUDO! Kudo will help me. I'm sure he will.

"MUM I LOVE YOU!" I scream, lifting her up and dancing with her across the room.

"Wha?"

But I was already dialling the "familiar" number.

* * *

So Kaito is calling Shinichi. I wonder how Shinichi will feel XD

Anyways guys.

IF YOU READ PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.

I would like to see what you guys think of this.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC

* * *

Entry 9

"Damn it. Pick up already!" I mutter frustrated, "C'mon Kudo…it can't be that hard to get away from Ran-chan…"

"Moshi moshi?" answers a deceivingly sweet childish voice, "Ano…Who is this might I ask?"

"Kudo," I say happily almost forgetting to mask my voice, "you finally picked up!"

"Eh? Who is this? I'm not Shinichi nii-san. I think you've got the wrong number…" continued the high pitched voice innocently, but I could hear the fear and suspicion masked expertly behind it.*Note: I could hear it cos I am better at masking voices than him XD*

"Um no I-I Kudo…it's," I hesitated. What should I tell him? Damn. I'm already regretting my choice to call this ace EX- high school detective. What if he finds out who I am?

"Look, I know who you are and let's just say I'm a friend in need," I finally answer lamely.

"Ah sou ka… but if you need Shinichi nii-san's help, I could tell him for you."

"Uh…"

"Could the nice nii-san tell me his name and where he is so I could tell Shinichi nii-san to help him?"

"Kudo…" I say tiredly, "Stop acting like a seven year old please. It's really freaky listening to you call me 'nii-san' when you're actually 17."

"Fine." Says Kudo, his childish voice disappearing abruptly to be replaced by a lower voice that sounded much more mature and dangerous, "I would do whatever it is you want. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Hahaha, don't worry Kudo I'm not here to bother you. At least I hope not. Ran-chan and the others will be perfectly fine. In fact have you ever seen me harm them in anyway?"

"I don't even know who you are so of course not."

"I told you I'm a friend. Well at least that's what I consider what we can be if we met on normal terms."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Ah so much questions. Are all detectives like that?"

"…"

"Anyway" I continue, "It doesn't really matter who I am. I was just wondering if you would be willing to help me."

"That is an interesting question."

"Are you willing too or not?"

"I'll hear you out."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"I doubt you would've stopped talking even if I said 'no'."

"I'm wounded Tantei-kun." Oh no. HELL NO. I'd just signed my death warrant. I'd just told Kudo Shinichi my IDENTITY. It just slipped out. I fell for it. THAT PUNCH LINE. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?

"Kaito Kiddo…I thought as much. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth.' So Kid, what did you call me for? I'm not even going to bother asking you how you got hold of my phone number…"

"Hmph, well I guess there's no use in hiding anymore. I should've known that 'given an enemy endowed with a certain amount of cunning, the facts are those which he happens to have selected. Take the famous clues upon which you base your inquiry: why, he was at liberty to arrange them as he liked. And you see where that can lead you, into what mistakes and absurdities, when you are dealing with a man like' you Kudo Shinichi."

"Well quoted Kid. I'm flattered," he said sarcastically, "And yes, Kaito Kid himself fell into the trap."

"I'll let you get away with saying that just this time Kudo."

"Do whatever you wish to me. I always get away with it in the end Kid nii-san." Kudo finished his voice rising into the innocent child's tone again.

"Tantei-kun," I groan, "please no word games with me. I'm not in the mood."

"'No word games' says the person who sends out complicated riddles to the poor inspectors just to tell them about his robberies. Anyway about the job ?"

"Ah that um…"

"Please don't tell me you want me to tail someone for you…"

"Well you see…I actually just wanted to talk to you… the job was just to get your attention…um cos I've been sorta depressed lately."

"…and you decided to call me because your depressed?" he said incredulously, " internationally wanted thief Kaito 1412 calling a seven year old because he was depressed? That's just … just ahaHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

I sigh. In between Kudo's laughs I could hear Ran-chan calling to check if "Conan-kun was ok."

"Kudo I'm gonna hang up…" I murmur sadly.

"WAIT! Ok*hic* I'm sorry I laughed, it's just *hic* unbelievable. But I realise you're a human being and you feel would depressed too." He said seriously, "I'll see if I can help you."

"Thanks Kudo," I say relieved, "this is actually about…

I went on and on. Several times Kudo laughed himself silly but he still listened until the end. I knew I had given away plenty of evidence that could have him put me in jail.

"So," he deadpanned, "You're jealous cos your unnamed ex-girlfriend..."

I cut across him, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I say forcefully.

"Don't interrupt me! So this girl goes out with this unnamed guy and you get jealous."

"I am NOT jealous." I yell cutting across him again. Kudo sighed.

"Whatever. But that's the main point right? You're jealous. That's why you called me."

"I guess…"

"So what do YOU want to do about this?"

"I dunno…"

"You're hopeless."

"HEY!"

"C'mon lets decide something quick. I've been talking to you for way too long than is necessary. Get some ideas now or ring me tomorrow."

"Did you just invite me to call you?"

"…HELL NO…I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh dear, such foul language. Please wash out your mouth Tantei-kun! I'm starting to feel I shouldn't hold heists just to save those innocent ears of yours. You seem to be influenced by our dear Inspector Nakamori."

"!#^&*%$#$#$%^"

"Now now, don't let Ran-chan hear you say that word! ^^"

* * *

Hey peoples! this is chapter 5 and by far the longest chapter.

Hope you guys find it ok...Heh poor Kaito being affected by Aoko's and Hakuba's relationship.. wonder what he'll do?

Oh yea and the quotes are from Arsene Lupin and Sherlock Holmes.

Anyways TO THOSE WHO READ PLEASE REVIEW!

It inspires me to write more! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

* * *

Entry 10:

"BAKA!" Kudo screams into the phone, "I can't do that!"

"Oi oi… calm down Tantei-kun , calm down…"

"Yes you're right…I don't want Ran thinking I've gone senile…Breath in. Breath out. In. Out."

"Uh…are you sure you're ok?"

"OF COURSE NOT BAKA! WHO WOULD BE CALM AFTER KAITO KID CALLS THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT REQUESTING THEM TO GO STALK HIS GIRLFRIEND?"

"Um…" I say hesitantly pulling the phone further from my ear to lessen the chance of me becoming deaf, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry he says. Argh lets just get this over with. So basically you want me to stalk your girlfriend?"

"For the last time Kudo," I say with deathly calm, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I just want you to go over and see what the hell she is playing at, dating Hakuba of all people."

"Why can't you do that? Aren't you supposed to be the Kaito Kid? You're supposed to be experienced at these sort of things…"

"I just can't okay? She will kill me with her mop if she finds me stalking her."

"And what makes you so sure that I won't be endangered by her…mop…as well? I thought you didn't believe in harming other's Kid. This is unlike you."

"Look, your small…"

"Kid…" growled Kudo warningly, "no jokes about my current condition or you'll pay for it next time we meet."

"Cute…" I say continuing bravely, "and who in the world would think of hitting such a (seemingly) innocent child?"

"Hmph, I know a person who does (like oji-san for example) and I still don't see why you can't go bug her yourself."

"Bug…bug…THAT'S IT! I knew it Kudo! Talking to you has helped me so much! I made the right choice after all! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'll call back later with a present. BYE!"

* * *

The line went dead, leaving one very confused detective to wonder whether he was truly going senile.

"I think I should go to bed and forget about this completely. Yes that's what I'll do." Mumbled Shinichi as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Conan-kun are you okay? You look dazed."

"I'm fine Ran-nee san!"

"Okay…who was calling you anyway and why did you answer in the bathroom of all places?"

"Oh no one important. I think they got the wrong number…"

"…Conan-kun…" said Ran dangerously, "are you…"

"I'm off to bed then! Oyasumi Ran nee san and Oji-san!" Shinichi called out as he scampered into the bedroom closing the door quickly behind him. _"I need to forget this day to protect my sanity,"_ Thought Shinichi as he climbed into his futon, _"I hope I didn't inspire anything that will inconvenience that girlfriend of his…"_ was his last thought as he drifted uneasily to sleep.

* * *

~meanwhile~

YES! I DID IT.I have successfully bugged both Aoko's and Hakuba's houses. Hopefully both won't notice anything. Ah I now can finally sleep in peace. Hmm but what should I get Tantei-kun?

Entry 11

Classes are just so damned boring! I swear I'm gonna fall asleep soooooo- "KUROBA-KUN" Screams the teacher next to my ear.

I jerk violently, almost falling out of my seat, "Uh Hai sensei!"

"I would like you to answer this question for me." She says furiously, pointing to the black board behind her.

"The answer is 1?"

"WRONG! Kindly pay attention next time. Now who can tell me the answer?"

Hakuba puts his hand into the air.

"Yes Hakuba-kun?"

"The answer is 1.1" He answers, smirking at me. Damn that smug bastard! Heh but I'll be the last one laughing in the end. I can't wait to get home and test the bugs.

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully. Several times I was caught doodling idly on my books but I was always ready with the correct answer. (HAH take that Hakuba!)

When the bell for the end of school finally rang, I was the first out of the door but not before spotting Hakuba and Aoko smiling at each other and linking arms. I saw red but told myself firmly, to calm down and KEEP ON THE POKERFACE! Those two were probably gonna be together the whole of the afternoon again, which will be good for me to eavesdrop.

I made it home in record time.

"Tadaima!"

"Oh okaeri nasai Kaito. You're back amazingly early."

"Mmm," I say taking off my shoes and rushing upstairs, "Mum if you need me I'll be in my bedroom 'kay? Oh and don't worry about the snacks, I've eaten already! You should rest more mum!"

"Ah matte Kaito!" she called back but I had already closed the door.

"Now let's get started!" I say excitedly, "Hm now where should I tap into first? Will they be at Hakuba's? Yes most likely. He lives alone (unless you count his Baaya) so no hassles from parents and I can't imagine Aoko's dad being too happy about Aoko bringing home another guy other than me.." I chuckled darkly at this, "He'll just have to get used to this though…"

I plugged in my earphones into the laptop, listening intently. There was no sound at first, then I noticed the sound of soft sobbing.

'_Oh god,'_ I think furiously, _'Aoko better be ok or you'll pay for this Hakuba! Damn I can't just stay here listening to her! I have to go and see for myself.'_ I was halfway out of my seat when I hear Aoko mumble something incoherent. I sit back down, turning the volume higher as I did so, wanting to hear more.

"Hakuba-kun…I really don't think we should be doing this…" Horrible thoughts raced through my head as she said this. "I-I.."

"Shhh it's ok. Don't cry Nakamori-san."

'_Huh?' _I think _'he's still calling her Nakamori –san?'_

"We can start over if you're not ready." I hear the sound of shifting fabric. "We have to continue. Don't you want to know?"

'_Oh my god. Is Hakuba the one forcing Aoko…'_

"I-I-I…"

"Cheh. Have some guts will you girl?" A very familiar voice scoffed.

"What's this?" I mumble intrigued, "They are not alone? Not that it is a bad thing to have someone watching them…Who is this I wonder?"

"But Koizumi-chan…" says Aoko sadly, " I don't think I … *a sob*"

"WHAT? Akako's there? What the hell? Why's she there?" I scream jumping up and down. Ok I've seriously got to stay cool. Be cool Kaito. Be cool. Think calmly. Think like Kudo…wait a second…how did he get here?

A sigh was heard, interrupting my train of thought. "Oh c'mon we all know he likes you and you him. We just need him to be more open about it," continued Akako.

Huh what's this? Who likes Aoko? More importantly…who does she like?

"But he seems so…"

"Distant?" interrupted Hakuba, "Nakamori-san, that's just how he is. How many times have we told you? HE LIKES YOU! No I take that back. HE LOVES YOU!"

"But he…"

"Never shows it?" Aoko was once again interrupted, this time by Akako. "That's cos he is just the idiot he claims to be."

"But then how do you guys know? I've known him for longer than all of you!"

Now I was really confused. Who the f*** are they talking about?

"Aoko-chan *a sigh*…if you really don't believe us then go ahead and continue to date Hakuba. Watch his reaction if you have to."

"But Keiko…"

Keiko? When did she get into this?

"Nakamori-san frankly I don't give a damn that you're using me. I believe I'm being put into good use. You two seriously need to get together and show your feelings."

I jump as Akako snorted in a very unladylike way at Hakuba's words. "Such an English gentlemen," she said snidely.

"Why thankyou Koizumi-san."

"That was not meant to be a compliment idiot."

"Guys please…" said Aoko tiredly.

"But I took it as one," replied Hakuba. I could almost hear the smirk through the earphone.

"GUYS! " I shrink back, lowering the volume as I did so. God that girl can yell…

I hear the sound of wild stumbling. Evidently Aoko had resorted to her mop to silence them...

"Arigato mina-san . Now what were we talking about before?"

"Um about how you should express your feelings more?" answers Keiko tentatively.

"I'm pretty sure she just demonstrated she could Momoi-san," sighs Hakuba, "Just not in the right place nor for the right emotions…"

"Then what do you suggest Hakuba-kun?" whispers Aoko dangerously, "What do you suggest?"

"I say we go on with this act and make Kaito that baka forcefully realise the truth," answers Hakuba coolly.

I freeze. What in the world are they planning?

* * *

Ok this chap is extra long!XD I've finally submitted something over 1000 words! XD

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

* * *

Entry 12

So once again I was forced to ring Kudo.

I dialled the now very familiar number. I waited and waited and waited and waited.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the hard wooden floor. Tap, tap, tap.

"Kudo…if you're ignoring me…you're dear little Ran-chan might just get…" I stopped, contemplating the many possibilities that I could use to torture Kudo. I was just about to put one of them into action when he picked up.

"What is it now!" he snarled, "I swear if it is not important you'll pay for it."

"Ah," I say hesitantly, weighing the pros and cons of actually answering him, "are you busy?"

"Oh no, of course not! I have all the time in the world! Ask away Kaito Kid ask away. Don't worry if this murder case never get's solved or if wrong person get's accused. If that happens I won't blame you but you might want to wear bomb disposal gear at the next heist to protect you from the billions soccer balls that will be kicked at you with pleasure by me."

"Uh...I guess it's a bad time to call then?"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

"Then…could I call you later?"

"HELL NO!I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Ok. Then expect a visit from me at 9pm tonight Tantei-kun." I reply ignoring him completely.

There was a slight pause while he considered this. "NO WAY."

"Then it's done! Our 'date' shall be at 9pm tonight. Don't be late now, Shin-chan!" I say in perfect imitation of Ran Mouri.

"F*** YOU ."

"There, there. No need to swear Conan-kun. I'll understand it if you need to go to sleep early."

"Say that again with her voice and YOU'LL DIE AT 9PM."

I shudder. Kudo was a brilliant detective and who says he won't turn his talents elsewhere? *Note to self: Learn Karate like Ran-chan…* I sigh.

"Just be there kays? I think my life depends on it."

"I'll think about it."

"You mean you'll leave me to fend for myself?" I make puppy eyes through the phone.

"…why is it that I feel as if you are making puppy eyes at me?"

"Maybe 'cos I am?"

"…I won't fall for that."

"Aw…Conan-kun…pwease?" I beg using Ran's voice again.

" DROP DOWN DEAD." He says vehemently.

"Ah I feel so sorry for Ran-chan to live with such a mean person…See ya tonight."

"WHY YOU-"

I hang up.

Entry 13

I groan and pick up another Arsene Lupin book. Kudo was late. BY HALF AN HOUR. I groan again. My scalp was getting very itchy from the gel. Seriously Kudo if you don't come within the next 10 minutes then I'm gonna make you so sorry.

10 minutes pass. Ok Kudo you asked for it. I got up and wander through to the kitchen. The place was dusty and looked neglected. Well that's to be expected. I open the fridge, amazed to find that it was still in working order and stumble back as the smell of rotting food hit me.

"Urgh, this smells so bad…jeez Kudo at least clean out the food if you're not gonna live here anymore…"

"Kudo 'an't do tha' Kid."

I jump and turn spin around, poker face slipping on. "Ah, it's you Tantei-han, where's Tantei-kun I wonder?"

"I'm here Kid," snapped a certain irate detective stepping out from behind Hattori Heiji, detective of the West.

"Ah sou ka, you were so 'little' I couldn't see you. Sorry about that." I grin, "Anyway why is Tantei-han here? I thought this was supposed to be our 'date' Shin-chan!"I say borrowing Ran's voice and pouting childishly.

"He was visiting and I couldn't get rid of him," said Kudo simply throwing me a very dirty look.

"OI! Watch it ya midget!" warned Hattori smirking as he toward ominously over the Chibi-Tantei, "What're ya here ta see Kudo 'bout 'nyway?" he said tilting his head towards me inquiringly.

I turn back to him after inspecting the cupboards for anything edible, "Well I was planning on a romantic dinner then …" I left the sentence hanging. Kudo looked absolutely furious. Not to mention extremely embarrassed. His face had gone all red and I swear I could see steam coming from his ears. I smirked a Kid smirk and dropped a pink smoke bomb.

"Aw you're so cute when your embarrassed Shin-chan!" I squeal through the smoke, picking him up and glomping him. He turned scarlet and continued to steam…if that was even possible. (Maybe because he was clutched tightly against 'Ran's' chest? Man I thought he was used to this sort of stuff right?)

"Aw Shin-chan-" I stopped and stared at the great detective of the West who looked as if he was suffering from a major stomach ache. "Ah are you ok?" I say staring at him as if he was insane.

"I'm, ha, I'm, ha ha ha, I'm fine Kid hahahahahahahaaa Kudo is..Kudo AHAHHAAHA-" He managed to get out before he collapsed onto the floor clutching his stomach and rolling around in agony.

"Oh…That's good to hear…isn't that right Shin-chan?" I say happily, looking down at what remained of the Chibi-Tantei and freeze.

"Five seconds." Said the thing.

"Huh" I say oh so intelligently.

"Four .Three. Two. One.*Pop*"

A moment of silence then… "AHHHHHH!" I yell running as fast as I could from the monster.

"Oh dear," said the still slightly red detective patronisingly, "what's wrong Kaito nii-san? Scared of a little fish are we? My, who ever knew that the 'great' Kaito Kid was so deathly afraid of such cute little fish?"

"Ge-ge-GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Resortin' ta low tricks now?" commented Hattori, raising his eyebrows and grinning at Kudo.

"He deserved it," replied Kudo coolly with a very KID worthy grin himself.

"AHHHHH MERCY! MERCY! HAVE MERCY ON ME!" I continue to shriek cowering in a corner with my hands held up protectively in front of my face.

"Hmm…do you think we should Hattori?"

"I dunno…t'is is rather fun tho'"

"Your right," Kudo nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I do believe we need some…fun…in life. You know according to Ran I need to 'seriously lighten up' and stop being a 'detective otaku'." He swivelled around to face me with this very scary look in his eyes.

"Please have mercy…" I whisper looking up at Kudo who was towering over me, "please?" the second I uttered the last word in Ran's voice was what sealed my doom. I saw Kudo (who looked like one of those epic anime people before an epic battle, complete with hair flying and billowing wind that appeared out of nowhere) look grimly (in slow motion) towards Hattori and hold out his hand and watched (HORRIFIED) as Hattori handed him ANOTHER one of those…things.

I close my eyes dramatically. (It was always best to go out in style.)

"Goodbye cruel world!" I shout.

* * *

Hey readers!

Sorry about the late update! There was something wrong with the site and i couldn't upload a new chapter. DX

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW (so i know whether or not to continue)! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

Entry 14

Nothing happened.

I open my eyes a fraction and spied Kudo and Hattori doubled up, shaking with laughter. The f-f-ARGH the FISH (*cowers*) lay forgotten in the corner.

I sat up slowly and crept (unnoticed) towards them. "Hey?" I say tapping Hattori on the shoulder, "You guys done laughing yet?"

He looked up at me, eyes streaming with tears and promptly resumed laughing again. Sighing I walked calmly out of the kitchen and wandered into Kudo's private library. Their laughter could be heard even in with the door closed. Sitting down in the comfy western styled armchair I decided I would pass attempt to pass the time by reading another Arsene Lupin book.

~1 minute later~

I.'.V.E H.A.D. E.N.O.U.G.H. O.F. T.H.O.S.E. T.W.O.

~5 seconds later~

Sounds of bellowing and cursing could be heard throughout the whole of Beika. Witnesses' later claim to see a suspicious looking dark skinned teenager with hair dyed bright green and wearing a floral dress while wielding a fish like a katana chasing another suspicious looking mop haired teenager who was running around shrieking at the top of his voice. They also claimed that they saw a mini Kaito Kid zoom around on a super powered skate board chasing the two teenagers and kicking lethal looking soccer balls at the mop haired boy.

A blonde haired girl and an elderly man were seen to come out from the house next to the one the boys came out of. Both shook their heads at the scene and walked calmly back into their house just in time to avoid the colourful explosions and word choices that had come out of those trouble makers.

Entry 15

"KAITO COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I SAID I WAS 'FINNNNNNEEEEEEE'"

"NO YOUR NOT! You come back home with bruises all over you and you expect me to be CALM?"

"But I'm fine mum!"

"Who did this to you?"

"No one."

"Don't try and lie to me young man."

"But it's the truth!"

"Stop lying to me. You can trust adults you know. You don't have to do everything yourself." She looked sadly at me, "Ever since Toichi…" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mum…it's not that…"

"Then tell me! Do you know how much it hurts when you come home after every KID heist all beaten up and tell me your fine? I feel useless Kaito. Useless. No one should ever have to suffer alone."

"Mum…I…"

She broke down. My resolve collapsed.

"It was just the result of a prank I played on two very agitated detectives…" I say wincing slightly at the memory. She perked up instantly.

"Two agitated detectives? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing much, just make Hattori wear a dress and dye his hair green and make Kudo dress up as KID," I mumble.

"Did you mean Hattori…detective of the west and Kudo…detective of the east ? YOU DECIDED TO PRANK TWO OF JAPAN'S MOST RENOWNED DETECTIVES?" She screeched, "Do you realise how easily you could have been CAUGHT?"

"I'm not that bad mum..."

"So that's the reason why you're all beaten up?"

"Um…yea…"

"I'm ashamed of you Kaito. Can't you have at least dodged?"

"There were TWO of them against ONE of me mum…and plus Hattori knew kendo and Kudo is scary with his soccer balls…"

She shakes her head disappointedly then stopped, "there were two of them against one of you?"

"Uh…yea…why?"

"That's…that's…why that's just plain cowardly!"

"Uh…"

"I mean it's ok to have the whole task force to chase you…I'm not worried about that…but.."

"So you're not worried about me getting chased by the whole of the task force and yet you're worried about me getting chased by two teenagers (mentally in Kudo's case)?"

"Yes I've decided," my mother continued looking thoughtful; completely ignoring my last comment, "I do believe it is time to bring the Phantom Lady back!" She grinned, showing much more teeth than necessary.

I jerk suddenly. "Why? Are you going to rival the Kaito KID?"

"Hm, now that's an interesting idea. No it's just those boys need to be taught a lesson! How dare they endanger the well being of my Kai-chan! Let's see now, Kudo, Kudo…ah when you say Kudo do you mean the Kudo Shinichi?" I nod slowly."Then I should give Yuki-chan a call too. Sheesh they should be stricter on him..."

"Mum…" I place one hand on her forehead and one on mine, checking her temperature to make sure she was not having a fever, "are you sure YOU'RE ok?"

"Of course I am. What makes you say that?" She shoots me a dangerous look.

"Nothing!" I sweat drop. Women are scary.

"That's good. Hm, now where's my old phantom costume?" She hurried into her bedroom shutting the door behind her as she went.

I stare after her, jaw dropping comically. _I do hope Kudo and Hattori will be left with their ego intact after mum is done with them…nah…they deserve to get humiliated once in a while!_ I thought as I went about looking for instant noodles, _mum's gonna be busy tonight, best not to aggravate her._

~far away ~

"Achoo!"

"'choo!"

"Oh no, Conan-kun, Hattori-kun! Have you guys caught a cold?"

"Nah, don't 'orry Nee-san."

"It's probably someone talking about us. Right Heiji nii-san?"

"Ah, you're 'ight Ku-ah Conan-kun."

"Hey Hattori?" asks Shinichi as Ran walks away, "do you think we were a little, well, too harsh on KID?"

"What 're ya saying? Of 'ourse not!"

"I see. It's just that I get this funny feeling were gonna cop it soon..."

"Yea. I a'ree."

* * *

Hi!

Thank ya to all da people who have followed me and kept reviewing! You guys give me so much inspiration!

Anyways to all ya new readers...**PLEASE REVIEW!**(You can even if you don't have an account! REVIEW so I know whether I should continue or not!)XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

Entry 15

"Mum...please don't do this…"

"Hey ~Yuki-chan~!" cried my mum enthusiastically, looking over my shoulder and waving at a pretty brunette woman, completely disregarding my comment.

"Hey!" cried Yukiko back just as enthusiastically if not more so, "Thank you so much for picking me up! Hope you didn't wait for long! Ooh Kai-chan looks so much like Shin-chan!"

"Oh no! Shin-chan looks so much more handsome than Kai-chan!" She ruffled my hair affectionately, I glared at my mum. How dare she say Kudo was much better looking than me? I mean shouldn't she be standing on my side? Taku!

"So you're husband didn't come with you this time?"

"Nope~ couldn't run from his editors fast enough. It's all Shin-chan's fault. He keeps ringing Yu-chan's editors and informing them of his whereabouts. Talk about revenge…" She pouted. God what is with this woman and her care-free attitude? I mean…do you really need to have 'chan' at the end of everything?

Sighing resignedly, I turned away from the two women and tuned out their idle chatter. If I knew what was coming later...I would've paid much more attention.

Entry 16

I groan. Urgh what's with this pounding headache? I try to sit up. I couldn't. In fact I couldn't even move a finger. I freeze.

"WHAT THE F***?" I scream furiously, "WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP IN MY OWN BEDROOM?"

I ATTEMPT to wriggle out of the ropes. It didn't work. I ATTEMPT to move a finger. It didn't work.

"Ok. Think realistically Kaito. What can you move?" I mutter, "Well obviously your mouth…" I snicker darkly, "Urgh! Wait who the hell did this? Mum? Oba-san?"

"~please refer to me as Onee-san Kai-chan~" says Yukiko with a dangerous glint in her eye and stepping lightly into the room with mum following closely behind, "good heavens! What's with all the ropes?"

"It was a necessary precaution, Yuki-chan. You never know what this slippery son of mine will do."

"Mum, I'd prefer it if you DIDN'T compare me with one of those…f-f- finny things." I mumble looking disgusted.

"Is Kai-chan still afraid of fish?" asks Yukiko ever so innocently.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh dear."

I grit my teeth, "Could we please stop talking about those f-finny things and help me get OUT of THIS!"

"Why?" they asked intelligently, "You might wreck out plan! Ja ne Kai-chan!" they called out in unison as they walked out of the door.

A deafening silence fell.

"WHAT?YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! MUM!COME BACK!"

* * *

~downstairs~

"Neh you don't think Kai-chan will prank us will he?"

"That's what the ropes were for."

"Ah sou ka!"

* * *

~later~

"Kudooooooooooo!" screamed Hattori as he ran at a speed that will put all Olympic sprinters to shame, "Why're we getting' 'ombed by the Phantom Lady?"

"Maybe it's revenge for her son ?"

"Harh ?"

"Kaito Kid Hattori, Kaito Kid!

"Eh?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? The phantom Lady is Kaito Kid's M.U.M."

"HARHHHHH? Serious'y Kudo?"

"YES! Now shut up and keep running! I will NOT be responsible for your murder!"

"No need ta be told twice Kudo!"

"SHIN-CHAN!"

"Ahhh!" squeaked Shinichi girlishly as he was picked up and squished between two…things…, "MUM! What the hell are you doing here!" he hissed blushing, then raised his volume and pitch he added, "Oh isn't it Yukiko obaa-san?"

Yukiko's eyebrow twitched, "Why if it isn't Fumiyo's darling little Conan-kun," she countered. This time it was Shinichi's eyebrow who twitched. Heiji snorted. Shinichi shot a glare at him which could have melted steel. She turned to face Heiji. "Ah and isn't this the great detective of the west?"

"Ya! Hattori Heiji at your 'ervice Onee-chan!"

"Oh! Such a nice young man you are Hei-chan. So different to my ungrateful son . He really should learn more from you!"

Said ungrateful son coughed loudly. Heiji flinched at his new nickname. Shinichi snickered, "I'm telling Tooyama-san!" sang (if you can call it singing) Shinichi out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sure Onee-chan! I'll make sure he does!" Heiji replied coolly, ignoring the child next to him.

"Having a nice chat are we now?" murmured the Phantom Lady softly and coming right up behind the group, "Shall we resume the chase? Or would the Meitantei, Chibi-tantei and this lovely young lady prefer to be bombed?"

"Oh my if it isn't the Phantom Lady! What luck! Coming to Japan was a good idea after all. I'm such a BIG fan of yours!"

"Really? I'm flattered…wait are you Kudo Yukiko? Oh my god! It is! It is! I absolutely love your movies!"

The two women continued to complement each other, each claiming the other was better than them. The two would-be-victims stood dumbly on the sidelines, not believing what they were seeing. Soon the two women walked of leaving the boys with the bottom of their mouths still lying on the pavement.

"Oh yea. Conan-kun! Meet me at Agasa's later 'kays? I need to go shopping with this lady here." shouted Yukiko as she was turning a corner, arm in arm with the famous thief.

"…Um..ok.." Shinichi managed to splutter out, once he picked up the bottom half of his mouth.

"Ja ne Conan-kun, Hei-chan!"

"…ah..matte…MATTE!" There was no answer. Shinichi's mouth dropped open in sudden realisation, "Hattori…did my mother just say she was going shopping with THE PHANTOM LADY?"

"Uh..ya…"

"…"

"Ya don't reckon they're gonna shoplift do ya?"

"Well I wouldn't put that past MY mother…" Kaito chuckled out as he descended upon the shocked detectives.

"So it was ya mum we saw." Remarked Heiji drily.

"Yep. The one and only." He muttered darkly.

"What's wrong with you KID?" inquired Shinichi, cerulean blue eyes narrowing, "are you not happy about something?"

"Nope! I'm fine Tantei-kun, waking up tied to your own bed after being knocked out with your own sleeping gas makes me in a very good mood. Oh and don't forget that it took almost 2 hours to untie myself."

"I'd love to what type of knot your mother made to make you work on it for so long." Came another voice from behind the boys. They twisted around simultaneously.

"Oh aren't you Hakuba nii-san?"

"Oi! Why're you here you stuck up…"

"Ah, what a surprise to see you here Meitantei. Trying to prove that I'm that Kuroba guy again?"

* * *

Hiya readers! Sorry i didn't update recently! We have so much damned tests and assignments!

Anyway THANX TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS AND KEPT REVIEWING XD

SO... PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW EVERYONE!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DC

* * *

Entry 17

I smile widely at Hakuba.

"Yes Conan-kun my name is Hakuba Sagaru and yes I'm here to prove that KID is 'that Kuroba guy,'" says Hakuba crouching down and ruffling Kudo's hair. Kudo blinked and pulled hurriedly away from him.

"OI! Don't just ignore ma question ya stuck up Ahou!" yelled Hattori looking extremely pissed.

I watch with hilarity as Hakuba clenched then unclenched his fists before finally sighing and replying in English through gritted teeth, **"I believe I just answered that stupid. Please don't jump to conclusions like the brash idiot you are."**

"**Ahem. Excuse me but I do believe that all of us here understand English." **I say, changing to English as well.

"**Yea, who do you think we are?" **added Hattori smirking.

"**An attention-seeking-thief and an incompetent-detective." **

Kudo coughed, a vein appeared and threatened to explode, I back away. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are-re-re Hakuba nii-san, KID-san, Heiji-nii san…**why in the world are you guys speaking English?" **he asks showing off a cocky grin.

Hakuba looked shocked but recovered quickly, **"Ah, I never realised Conan-kun knew English…Oh, that's right you grew up in America right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, isn't this brilliant! We all understand English so Tantei-san can't insult us!" **I say cheerfully.

"**Oh really now?" **challenged Hakuba.

"**KID…I bet you wouldn't understand this because **_**nǐ shì gè **__**BÁICHĪ**__**.**__(you are an IDIOT.)"_deadpanned Shinichi.

"_**Zhēn de ma **__(Really?)__**"**_ I questioned, tilting my head a little.

"_**Xiàn zài shuí shì gè báichī **__(Who's the idiot now?)__**"**_laughed Hattori, looking from one to the other.

Hakuba mirrored him, _**"Wèi shé me wǒ men xiàn zài jiǎng hàn yǔ**__(Why are we speaking Mandarin now..?)__**"**_

"**Nǐ wèn wǒ gān mǎ? Wǒ zěn me zhī dào?****Wèn tā****!**(Why are you asking me? How should I know? Ask him!)" I say shrugging and pointing at Kudo.

"**I say we drop this language contest." **Kudo replied reverting to English again, **"I'm tired of his."**

"**I'm not dropping this until you do." **I say, challenging him.

"**Me neither."** Chorused Hattori and Hakuba. They look at each other in shock.

"**Why are you copying me?" **They cried in unison.

"**I'm not!" **They each claimed indignantly, again in unison.

I laugh.

"**It's you isn't it? Throwing your voice around…" **They accused.

I shrug. **"Am I? Are you sure it's not Conan-kun? He can mimic voices just as well."**

The two spun round and shot (metaphoric) daggers at Kudo who was hurriedly putting away his bow tie.

"**Not fast enough Sherlock!" **I mouth at him as he was dragged away by two VERY angry detectives. He gave me a look that promised pain later.

"**Good luck!"** I call out further angering him, dropping a smoke bomb and leaving them with only a white heist note to ponder over.

Entry 18

I wait patiently on the rooftop my back facing the door. 'The moon is very pretty tonight,' I think lazily as I hear the door to the roof open.

Without turning around I grinned and said, "Finally here then? Took you long enough."

"Put your hands up KID. Your time is up."

"Oh this is a surprise. Tantei-kun not here then?" I spin round to face her and my eyes widen, "Ah, why is this lovely ojou-chan pointing at me with that toy? Now, now put it down and come over here." I say, smiling warmly and offering her a pink rose. This girl, where have I seen here before? And why is she pointing a REAL gun at me? Unless-

"I'm not a little girl and put that ridiculous rose away. This is a gun KID. It's the real thing." She fired, the bullet grazing my leg and leaving behind a trail of blood.

I continue to smile, albeit a little forcefully now, "Well, you sure look like one to me. A charming one too."

"Looks can be deceiving and your flattery won't reach me. Put your hands back up KID. No funny tricks or I'll pull the trigger and this time I aim to kill."

I gaze calculatingly at her. She meant every word she uttered. I slowly and deliberately raised my hands. _'Any second now, c'mon Tantei-kun, come out wherever you are,' _I thought a little desperately.

As if reading my thoughts she smirked and said sweetly, "Your precious little critic will be taking a long nap, don't worry KID, Kudo-kun won't be disturbing us today."

My blood froze. "Who are you really? What's your relationship with Tantei-kun?" I ask quietly.

"My name is Sherry. My relationship with Kudo-kun is none of your business."

"You're one of them aren't you?"

"My, my such a nosy thief we have here, almost makes me think you have caught the detective flu that has been going round recently."

"Hahahaha well Sherry-chan I can assure you I'm nothing more than a thief. So what business do you have with me if you're not one of them?"

"Revenge." She stated coldly and cocked the gun, "for the innocence of one of my best friends." She fired.

"Wha-" I watch as the bullet travels towards me in slow motion. I dimly remember trying desperately diving out of the way before the smoke could reach me. Wait. What am I saying? Smoke? How can there be smoke coming out of a BULLET?

*pop**Shuffling sounds*

"April Fools Kid! Or have you forgotten?"

The smoke cleared.

"T-t-Tantei-kun?"

"KID stuttering? Wow now that's a first."

"You. You. I-I"

"Yes?"

"HOW DARE YOU! You almost gave me a heart attack. AND STOP COPYING MY GUN STYLES. (What do you mean by 'the innocence of my best friend' anyway?)"

"What do you mean? This gun is entirely original. I got Dr. Agasa to make it for me. (That was for Ran. HOW DARE YOU TRY **ANYTHING** WITH HER?)"

"Bu-but-Then-"

"What? I thought it was a nice trick (and payback!) Oh and the smoke is original too. I got Haibara to make that. I like blue so much more than pink you know? It's much more…fitting."

"Kudo…you… I have no more words to say to you."

"Then that means I win."

"Wha-WHAT NO WAY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I thought you said that you 'had no more words to say' to me and that was perfectly fair KID. Or should I say, Kuroba Kaito son of the first Kaito Kid, Toichi Kuroba and of the Phantom Lady, Chikage Kuroba."

* * *

Hey guys!

So I decided to let Shinichi play a prank on Kaito this time. Seriously…how dare he try ANYTHING with Ran…just thinking back to that 14th movie makes me very mad!

The gun Shinichi used originated from the gun Kaito used in Magic Kaito.

By the way I hope the Mandarin bit wasn't too confusing for you guys…

So once again:

PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!

SPECIAL THANX TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND KEPT FOLLOWING THIS STORY!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DC

* * *

Entry 19

"What? Kuroba? Not again… Has Tantei-san influenced your way of thinking Tantei-kun?"

"Stop lying KID. Did you really think that you could have let Hakuba-kun's comment just slide? You should have seen this coming. Anyway I'm not here to use that information against you, at least not now. I'm here to ask for your help."

My eyes widen then narrow suspiciously. "Why are you requesting help from a thief?"

"Your right. This is stupid, why should I ask help from an internationally wanted thief when I'm perfectly fine with working by myself Haibara?" He asks turning to the blonde haired girl, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"KID obviously knows something about the organisation and it would be amusing to watch how you two interact with each other," she smirked.

"Ah, if it isn't the charming Ojou-chan from before. Might I ask your real name this time?" I say giving her a small bow before handing her another pink rose.

"Haibara Ai." She replied and tossed the rose carelessly behind her, "and I thought I made it clear to you that I am not a normal child."

"She's like me KID," stated Kudo calmly after seeing my confused and slightly frustrated expression. Poker face be damned. This girl has issues.

"Oh, so she is actually 17?"

"No. She is a year older than us and is also the scientist who created the poison."

I gape openly at the girl, "You mean she's-"

"Yes KID. I was once with 'them'. I wanted so badly to leave behind that accursed place and guilt, after finding out what the thing I was developing was used for, by taking one of the APTX-4869 myself. But I should've known that fate would not let me go that easily."

She smiled humourlessly. There was a slight pause before she took a deep breath, looked back up at me and continued, "But I'm glad that I didn't die. I have seen a better side of the world and have a new reason to live. I won't give up finding the cure for the APTX-4869. Mouri-kun…needs Kudo-kun."

Kudo and I stare at her in amazement.

"You know Haibara…I've never seen you speak so…openly before…It's nice to know that you can." He grinned.

"And what do you mean by that?" she questioned levelling him with a chilling glare.

" N-Nothing!" He backed away hurriedly.

"Ha ha, you guys…"

"Yes?" they asked threateningly, giving me looks that could kill. It was a wonder I managed not to die instantly…

"Moving on then, so Tantei-kun wanted me to come join your 'little' team to take down this Organisation."

"No puns KID and yes."

"Are you expecting me to join you?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because I have to. I prefer working with a thief than getting poisoned again." Haibara shot him a half lidded glare.

"I expect you to KID. We are after the same people no?" she asked her face expressionless. Never the less I could still feel the dangerous aura that surrounded her as soon as she uttered the words.

"You don't know anything about me. How do you know that I'm after the same people?" I continue even though it felt as if asking her would be a VERY bad idea. But hey, KID can do the impossible right?

"You asked if I was part of 'them.' And 'them' can only be the Black Organisation." She answered coolly.

"I thought your Organisation had alcohols as their code names. The person I'm chasing doesn't"

"The person your chasing is Snake/Jackal also known as Sake to us. I know that you're also looking for the legendary Pandora Jewel."

"It's scary how much people think they know about me Ai-chan."

"KID don't try deny the truth and don't call me Ai-chan. I do not wish our relationship to be anymore than a test subject and the scientist, with the scientist being me and you the test subject."

'_Yep this girl has issues.'_ I thought. I caught Kudo looking at me pityingly. "What is it Tantei-kun? Feeling sorry for me? How sweet of you."

"Wha-? Why would I ever feel sorry for a thief? Haibara make sure that you don't go easy on him."

"And since when have I taken your orders?" She countered turning her scary aura on Kudo who sweat dropped. Satisfied she made her point clear she asked, "now then KID. Your answer please? Will you join or not? The night air is chilly and I wish to get back inside." She continued curtly still with that same expressionless face.

"Uh."

"You have two choices. Choice one: Join. Choice two: Ask Kudo-kun he will tell you how unpleasant being a test subject is."

"Ai-chan," another 'look', "I would prefer choice three: Fly gracefully back home and forget about this meeting." I opened up my glider.*click**click click**click click click click* "WHAT THE F*** WHY IS THIS S***** THING NOT F****** WORKING?" I yell completely disregarding the fact that I might be influencing the vocabulary of two seemingly innocent children.

"Dear me, I thought Kaito Kid was supposed to be a gentlemen thief?"

"Must be the influence of Nakamori-keibu, Haibara. You should understand."

"So KID, what will it be? Choice one or two seeing as choice three is failing."

I cave internally and weighed the pros and cons of each choice. "Choice one then, Ai-chan."

"Good. Disabling his glider was a great idea Kudo-kun."

I glare at the boy hatefully. He smirked knowingly back. **"Too slow, Lupin," **He mouthed at me in English. I fume silently and continue to glare hatefully at him. He smiled evilly.

"So if we are to work in a **team**…we would need to exchange our contact details," stated Haibara putting heavy emphasis on the word 'team'.

"I absolutely refuse to give him my contact details," mumbled Kudo stubbornly, folding his arms and turning his back on me.

"You forget that I already have your number Tantei-kun," I remind him 'helpfully.'

"I changed my contact details."

"Without telling me Shinichi?" I say tearfully in Ran's voice.

"I told her and any others that I TRUST." He gave me a poisonous look that clearly said, 'use her voice and you will suffer A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN.'(A/N: ^^)

"Aw, I thought we were partners now! Right Ai-chan?"

"Unfortunately yes," replied Haibara coldly, "Kudo-kun, KID SWAP NUMBERS NOW." She gave us, what Kudo later told me the famous black organisation glare.

"Ehe heh heh heh, yes madam. KID, you first. I don't trust you."

"Why do I have to give you my number first? I don't trust you either brat. Who knows what you'll do with it. I do NOT want to give this Kuroba guy another stalker. Tantei-san is enough."

"Bad luck KID. Now give it HERE."

"Too bad. Give me yours first."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Give it here KID."

"I will give it to you when you give me yours."

We glared at each other, our noses almost touching.

"Ahem," came a soft and deadly voice. I trembled slightly. I had said good bye to my poker face long ago…

"Kindly hand over your phones boys. If you decide to rebel…well, say hi to Mr Needle." She murmured, holding one of her hands out expectantly while the other held a long and lethal looking syringe.

After sharing a look with Kudo, I handed my phone over meekly.

"Thank you for your co-operation. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave before Nakamori-keibu comes and damages my already fragile ears." She huffed and stalked off in the direction of the roof door, leaving me and Kudo alone.

"Well," I say to breaking the silence, "so who's fault was that? We are both now phoneless. How am I supposed to explain this to my mum?" I look at him expectantly.

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn we would've still had our phones, KID."

"WHAT? Pushing all the blame to me now eh?"

"Ba'a'rou! Of course it's your fault!"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN KUDO SHINICHI!"

"SHUT UP BAKA!"

"WHO'S THE BAKA?"

"KIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! I FOUND YOU!" Interrupted Nakamori-keibu's all too familiar scream, "GET HIMMM!"

"TAKU!" I whisper, extending a gloved hand, I muttered hurriedly to Kudo, "Truce?"

"Truce. We'll continue this…debate…later."

"Fine with me Tantei-kun."

* * *

"Ahh!HELP!"

"RUN MY COMRADES RUN!"

"WHERE DID THESE SOCCER BALLS COME FROM?"

"JUST RUNNNNNN!"

* * *

"Now that was certainly amusing."

"To you."

"You mean you don't find any satisfaction in poking fun at people?"

"No."

"But I saw you grinning like mad! Don't deny the TTTRRUUTHHHH!"

"Just shut up."

"Why?"

"Would you like this soccer ball kicked hard at that annoying face of yours?"

"My face is NOT annoying! And you do realise that I look a lot like you right? So that's like saying your own face is annoying."

"…"

*crackle*

* * *

~in Agasa's car~

"Ai-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What's taking Kudo-kun so long?"

"No idea."

"Oh. 'Cos I see inflatable soccer balls and pink smoke exploding everywhere on that roof…I'm worried something's amiss."

"Don't be. If he doesn't come down within the next ten seconds…that will be the right time to worry."

Agasa looked back at the child who was sitting cross-legged behind him. _'Kudo-kun, be back quick. Even I can't help you against Ai-kun's wrath….'_

* * *

Hey readers!

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AFTER READING! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

* * *

Entry 20

I stumble through the classroom door the next day.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu mina-san," I call out listlessly as I flop down onto my seat and promptly slump onto my desk.

"Busy night Kuroba?"

"Mph."

"There was a KID heist last night."

"Hakkkkkuuuubbbbbaaaa," I drawl slowly out, "for the last time. I. A.M. N.O.T. K.I.D. Do I really need to spell it out to you?"

"You are KID."

"I'm warning you…"

"Just admit it."

"OK. You asked for it."

*POOF*

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Two indignant shrieks fill the classroom.

"Kuroba…"

"Yes?" I look up innocently, "oh, how'd you get yourself handcuffed Hakuba? And with Akako-chan too no less?"

"Yes. I wonder. Kindly explain to us Kuroba." She smiled showing slightly pointed teeth.

I grin cheekily back, "I thought you to looked good together."

Murmurs of general assent erupted throughout the class. Hakuba turned red, then inspected the hand cuff. After a while he gave up and turned to Akako who stood coolly by. "Do something!" he hissed at her.

"Well, I don't particularly mind but if you insist."

Purple handcuffs suddenly appeared on Aoko and my wrists out of nowhere.

"Hey!" We yell surprised, trying to pull away from each other and failing.

"How did you do that?" Asked Hakuba, one eyebrow raised.

"You're the detective, so you figure it out."

"But Kuroba's sleight of hand is obvious while yours…I don't know…logically it's impossible!"

"OI! AND AKAKO! GET US OUT OF THIS!" I roared at her, while trying desperately to pry of the cuffs with various objects. Damn her and her magic.

"Koizumi-san…." Mumbled Aoko red-faced.

"Yes?" she replied in (near) perfect imitation of me, "what's wrong?"

"Why are we," Aoko gestured towards me then back to herself, "handcuffed together?"

"Well I thought YOU two looked GOOD TOGETHER."

Again whispers of assent from the class. I glared at her, then at the rest of the class who backed away warily.

"But Koizumi-san…why not Hakuba ? Why this jerk?"

"Well seeing as I'm already tied up with him and he wanted revenge…"

"Oh isn't it obvious? Aoko-" cut in Keiko excitedly , she dashed over to her and whispered in her ear the rest of the sentence. Aoko turned even redder if possible.

I stood there fuming. _No one gets away with tricking me. No one_. I thought stubbornly.

A sudden idea popped into my head. "Akako-chan," I say in my best imitation of Hakuba's gentleman voice, "look, I'll make a deal with you. Take these handcuffs of me and Aoko and I'll take of yours. Then we can all gang up on Hakuba.."

"KAITOOO…"

"Oh, you have a better suggestion Aoko? Or are you defending your boyfriend?" I smirk, even though it pained me to say those words.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled reaching to grab a nearby mop and pulling me along with her. It resulted in us landing in a very suggestive position on the floor.

"Ah," I mumble as I felt my neck and ears go hot, "well…"

"GET OF ME!"

"Certainly. Who would want such a…manly girl anyway?"

Unbeknownst to me almost everyone in the room face palmed at my reaction.

"Kaito you-you-"

"Mina-san! "came a sharp and stern voice. We all turn, that is the rest of the class except me and Aoko did anyway.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu sensei!" they chorused as they bowed respectfully.

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu. Ah Kuroba-kun? Nakamori-kun? What are you two doing?"

"Uh…"

"Hakuba-kun, Akako-kun? What are you two doing?"

"It's all Kuroba's fault sensei," sobbed Akako pathetically(not to mention unrealistically too), all the boys swooned. Hakuba gazed at her in a mixture of amazement and disgust.

"I ag-" he choked. He glared at me accusingly. I smirked back.

"Cut it out boys." said sensei effectively breaking apart our staring contest.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Good. Now to your seats. Ah and I would like the four of you to sit together at the back so that you don't distract the class with any more…antics." She gave me an especially pointed look. I sighed.

"Hai." We chorused half heartedly again.

We shuffled towards the back and brought our tables together.

"This is so humiliating," mumbled Hakuba furiously, "this is entirely YOUR fault Kuroba."

"Shut up you British snob."

"Bakaito! How dare you insult Hakuba!"

"Well I don't really mind this," cut in Akako tilting her seat back and crossing her arms delicately, "all the more ways I can get to know you better neh?" she continued staring hungrily at me.

"Get away from me witch. Thank god I put you with Hakuba."

"Oh really? Check again."

I looked down. Looked up. Looked down then up again. _'Oh shit'_ I thought.

"But I think you're right Kuroba-kun. I do look rather flattering with Hakuba-kun don't I?" She gazed down at our cuffed hands critically, "hm…" There was a blinding flash of light that caused many heads to turn. The teacher continued to talk as if nothing happened

"That's better."

The rest of us sweat dropped.

Hakuba recovered first, "Uh Akako-san…could you please disentangle yourself from my arm? I'm extremely uncomfortable at out close proximity."

"Are you now?"

Unfortunately I didn't hear anymore after that, Aoko had somehow managed to acquire a mop and was brandishing it amazingly close to my face.

"Kaito…I would like you to take of these handcuffs, now."

"I can't though."

A pulsing vein appeared.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to convince you to don't I?"

"Ah Matte Aoko! Matte!"

"HAIYA!"

"YEOW!"

"KYAAA!"

"OOH BUTTERFLY PANTIES!"

"KAITOOOOOOOOO!"

"I think those two are getting along well don't you think Sagaru?"

"Akako-san…since when are we on first name terms? Hm and yes I do believe our plan is working."

"Then what do you say about our relationship?"

My ears twitched in their direction. This is turning interesting.

"Akako-san, I wish for our relationship to be no more than mere ACQUAINTANCES."

"Do you not find me desiring?"

"Not in the slightest."

"You're lying." Thunder crackled ominously in the background.

"You tell her Hakuba." I say encouragingly to the poor guy.

"Thank you Kuroba. Watch out for that next swing."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Screeched Akako, enraged.

"Oh pardon my rudeness."

"WHY YOU.."

"Class, kindly turn your attention back here. So-"

"RUN Hakuba! Faster!"

"NO NEED TO TELL ME THAT!"

~precisely 2 seconds later~

The class dissolved into chaos.

Sensei sighed, "Class dismissed." Was all she said before walking calmly out of the door without looking back.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry about the really late update! I was so busy with end of term assignments and tests I didn't really have time to write! DX

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!** YAYS! *let's hope the chapters will come out faster...*

Anyway:

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

Entry 21

"Oka-san…please…"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oookkkaaa-saaann…"

"It's perfectly fine young man."

I moan softly and made another mental note to remind myself to not EVER annoy Akako AGAIN.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Well?" The old man tapped his foot impatiently, "I'm waiting."

"We're sorry," I mutter, face down cast.

"Sorry? Oh really now? A repenting thief? Now that's a first." whispers Hakuba angrily.

"Well, what would you say then?" I whisper back. Hakuba opened his mouth.

"Don't you two DARE start another scene" cut in Aoko before Hakuba could get a word in, "we're in enough trouble already!"

I hear Akako give a loud sigh and muttering, "hell help me…how did I end up with these idiots?"

"Mina-san!" interrupted the principal holding up a hand, effectively silencing us, "do you want to get expelled?"

"No sir," we mutter.

"Well you certainly looked as though you wanted to," he replied gesturing for us to look out the window. I looked out and saw what resembled a mini battlefield. Broken windows, smashed desks, hell there was even smoke coming out of several classrooms. I give a small moan.

"So mina-san, what do you have to say for yourself?" not waiting for an answer he continued, "I'm extremely disappointed in your behaviour. It was a miracle that no one was hurt. Our school is in ruins AGAIN. I've got absolutely no idea how much the damage will cost your parents. Heaven help you when they find out. Let's pray it will not exceed that 7 digit number that Kuroba achieved last year. I'm also ESPECIALLY disappointed in you Nakamori and you Hakuba! You two should know better. I'll make sure your dads hear about this."

He stared each of us down as he said this. His wide bulging eyes reminding me uncomfortably of those f-finny things.

Finally he turned, practically frothing at the mouth, to Akako who seemed unfazed by this whole event, "And you miss-"

He stopped abruptly. His eyes took on a glazed look. I groan. Akako smirked.

"Yes sir?" She asked feigning innocence, "what about me?"

"Oh nothing m'dear. Nothing." He replied a little vaguely and unconsciously straightened his tie.

"Really?"

"Mm."

"So I'm free to go?"

"Uh yea. Sure."

"That's good to hear. Come Aoko-chan, Hakuba-kun," said Akako sweetly to them.

"Ano.." I say a little (ok I'll admit it) hesitantly as she grabbed Aoko's and Hakuba's arm. She turned.

"Oh you, hmm, why don't you stay here and continue to listen to our dear principal?" She replied throwing me a deadly smile that promised revenge.

I chuckle nervously, "Ah chotto-" I stretch out a hand.

"Ja ne then Kuroba-kun" sang Akako as she shut the door in my face.

I ran towards the door and skidded to a halt just before it.

"Ah yes Kuroba."

"Yes sir?" I grate out.

"So how do you like my poster? It's very good isn't it? Your mother recommended it to me. Now why don't you be a good boy and come have a cup of tea with me while we discuss the consequences one must face if one breaks the rules." He grinned darkly at me.

"B-but-"I choke out.

"But?" the principal asked jovially seemingly unaware that the room had lost three of its previous occupants. He sat down.

"A-ah…nothing sir."

_That damned witch._ I think furiously as I settle into the hard wooden stool facing the principal and awaited my doom.

"Good," he replied picking up the phone and dialling a number into it, "let's just see what we come up with now eh?"

* * *

~outside~

"Akako-san"

"Yes Hakuba-kun?" asked Akako smiling at the boy.

"Don't you think-"

"He'll be fine," she cut in before he could finish.

"But Akako-chan…" mumbled Aoko a little timidly.

"I repeat. He'll be fine. Or do you prefer to be in his place?" She gives them both a look.

"Uh…" They say uncertainly.

"GO," Akako commanded losing her cool and stalked down the corridor.

"H-hai." They scurried obediently after her.

~end of flashback~

* * *

I let out a long suffering sigh.

"Oka-san? I'm going out for a little while okay?"

"No. Finish your dinner."

"I'm going over to a friend's house."

"No. But have I met her?"

"It's a him an why do you always assume it's a her…?"

"Him then," she replied ignoring the other half of the question.

"Ah…I guess…in passing…"

"It's not one of those detectives that beat you up last time righhhhhtttt?"

"Uh," I cringe… _"oi oi…oka-san is pretty observant…"_

"Is it? If it is...just try not to get hurt this time okay?"

"I'm not a kid _(oh how ironic…)_ mum!"

"Fine. Go. BUT make sure to RING me and DON'T COME HOME TOO LATE."

"Haiii!" I call out as I leave the house. "_Oh shit. That's right…my phones STILL with that girl…better get it back as soon as possible. Taku! Those annoying brats. I'll make sure to get back at them"_

* * *

Entry 22

Once. Twice. Three times. The door finally opened and the professor's flushed face appeared.

"Oh!"

"Konnichi wa professor!" I say cheerily, "I was just wondering but is Conan-kun here?"

"Ah yes, yes he is! Cona-"

"I'm here professor," came a cool voice, "What is it that you want Ra-" asked the midget gazing up at me with suspecting eyes.

"EH? What is Ran nee-chan doing here?" came three high pitched voices. I looked down.

"Ah," I say a little overwhelmed as a little girl hugged me tightly around the middle.

"Is Ran nee-chan here to make us the cookies she promised us earlier?" She asked innocently. I grimaced inwardly. Cookies? Oh hell no…

"Please please please!" The three of them beg.

"Hu- Ah what about we make something else?" I say as cheerfully as I can while thinking desperately of a way I can prevent them from getting food poisoning.

"But you promised!" They mumbled sadly as tears began to gather at the corner of their eyes.

"Ah.." I look around helplessly. Growling softly I crouched down and tried to reason with them."What about I take you guys for ice-cream instead?"

"But Ran nee-chan...I really wanna taste your cookies..." I throw Kudo a dirty look. Seriously all this hassle for a phone. I have half a mind to leave...wait a second...what if-

"Really Conan-kun? You really want the cookies that much? Ok then. I'll make them if your willing to help me though." Try and get out of this one Kudo! I watch as he withdraws in upon himself. _"He won't say yes,"_ I think confidently. I've got this in the ba-

"Sure, Ran nee-chan," he answers.

"Eh?"

"YAY GO CONAN-KUN!" Cheered the troublesome threesome at an ear splitting volume. _Kids these days..._

"I pass," said Haibara coldly, never looking up from her magazine, "I do not wish to risk my life nor my dignity."

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated...been so busy with music theory -_-;;

Once again:

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Gomen nasai guys!DX

Sadly I think that this fanfic will have to go on hiatus…I can't seem to get rid of the writer's block...

BUT if any of you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM or tell me via a review.

~Mochi1412~


End file.
